


16の報復

by poppogame



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, choke
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppogame/pseuds/poppogame
Summary: 6年前の儀式に失敗したリブラックさんが、何故かリバーフォードのヴェルナーの元へやって来て始まる話です。女性優位からの形勢逆転ものです。英語に訳せれば…と思ったのですが色々と無理そうだと思ったのですが日本語のまま
Relationships: Lyblac/Werner





	16の報復

─まさか、ここでまた会うことになるとはな。

屋敷内のとある小さな個室。ベッドの上で静かに横たわる女を見下ろしながら密かにヴェルナーは思った。

例の国を滅ぼしてから、彼はリバーフォードの領主として君臨していた。  
この町には以前から目をつけていたのだ。あの国がなくなるそのあとの、 身の振り方を考えていたその時から。  
町の性質を、実態を丁寧に調べ上げ、付け入るための隙を見つけ出した。そして得意の策を練り、持ち前の手腕で『領主』の肩書きを奪い取ったのだ。愚直な前の領主も、先見の明のない住民達も、彼の障害とはなりえず町を乗っ取ることは造作もなかった。  
町の全てを手に入れてから数年、権力をもって作り上げた『恐怖』による支配が完成しつつあった。

かつて手を組んだ女─リブラックが、血を流しながら屋敷に現れたのは、そんな時期のことだった。

彼女は見回りの兵士と、彼らの元へ来ていたヴェルナーの目の前に突如姿を現したのだ。傷を庇うように立っていた彼女は、彼の姿を確認すると笑いかけ、そして崩れるように倒れ込んだ。  
あまりに突然のことだったが狼狽えた兵士達にすぐさま指示を出し、屋敷まで運ばせた。それから小さな個室まで運ばせ、屋敷の専属の薬師に治療を任せて今に至っている。

「…どれほどかかる傷なんだ？」  
ヴェルナーの質問に対し、男は手元で細かく書き込まれた複数の紙を捲りながら答えた。  
「最低でも1、2週間は安静かと…。数日では起き上がるのも難しいと思われます。とても深いうえに、大きな外傷ですので」  
「1、2週間か…」  
彼は呟いた。最低でもその期間は匿わなければならないことになる。出来ないことではないが、多少は考えなくては。そう思いながらベッドの上の隠さなければならない人物を一瞥した。

目の前で眠る女はいつもの深緑のドレスではなく、簡素な寝巻き着に着替えさせられている。寝巻き着の内側からのぞく包帯にはうっすらと血が滲んでいた。  
記憶の糸を辿って、包帯の下の傷を思い起こす。体に大きく斜に走った傷はまるで切り裂かれたようで。爪痕のように残っていたそれは、人の手によるものでは決してないだろうと思わされた。しかし態度とは裏腹に隙を見せないこの女が容易く魔物に襲われるものだろうか。疑問を浮かべても、納得のいく答えは出なかった。 

正直な所、ここまで弱っているならいっそ止めをという考えも浮かんでいた。だが避けた。この女は底がしれないと、手を組んでいたその時から知っている。しかし今回の邂逅は以前よりも計り知れぬ物を感じさせられたのだ。  
そもそも領地内にどうやって入ってきたのかさえ分からない。後で見まわらせた兵士からの報告によれば、滴らせていたはずの血の跡を追うと足取りは屋敷の近くから始まっており、それ以上先がないのだという。まるで、そこに突然現れたかのようだったと。   
そんな不可思議な事象が起こらなくとも、長く傍に置いていて助力を受けたからこそ知っていることもあった。奴自身と、それを取り巻くものは厄介だと。ならば当たり障りなく扱って、手早く返してしまおうと治療を施させたのだった。

これ以上この場にいる必要はないだろう。しばらくは薬師の男に任せて、彼は統治に戻ることにした。  
「分かっているとは思うが、他言はするな。良いな？」  
「はい！」  
ヴェルナーの指示に対し薬師の男は従順に返事をしてみせる。しかし、男が一瞬怪訝そうな表情を浮かべるのを彼は見逃さなかった。腰に下げた剣に手をかけながら、いつもより声を低くして告げてやる。  
「…出来ないと言うのなら、ここで口をきけなくしてやるだけだがな」  
「ひっ…！」  
冷たい目で睨まれた男の顔がみるみるうちに青ざめていく。すると男は両手を組み、震えながら誓い始めた。  
「け、決して言いません！誰にも知らせたりはしません…！ですからどうか…！！」  
縋りつくように言葉を絞り出す男を一瞥する。男の態度から指示に背く気配はないと見ると、剣の柄からゆっくりと手を離した。  
「分かればいい。…もしその女が目を覚ましたら伝えろ」  
それだけを男に伝えると彼はベッドの傍から離れ扉へと歩した。その場を立ち去る一瞬に、翻した外套越しにリブラックを見やる。  
相変わらず、容姿は美しい女だった。まだ彼が若い成年の頃に出会ってから、壮年を超えつつある今に至るまで微塵も劣ることのない美しさ。あまりに整いすぎたそれは作られたもののような不自然さすら感じさせられた。  
この女ならそれも有りうるのかもしれない。そんなことを思いながら彼は個室を後にした。

気付けば彼は窓越しに見える風景を見ていた。見覚えのある街並みだった。しかし故郷というわけではない。目的のために身を寄せたあの国。今はもう無いはずの、例の国。  
─ああそうか、これは夢だ。  
ヴェルナーは咄嗟にそう思った。まだあの女が傍にいた時の、過去の出来事を追うだけの夢。これは確か、例の国が滅びる少し前の記憶だ。

「全てが終わったら、貴方はどうするの？」  
彼の傍に控えていたリブラックは突然そう訊ねてきた。   
元々「国を滅ぼす」という大規模な依頼から始まった関係だった。ヴェルナーがリブラックと出会ってから国を滅ぼすまで、16年。随分と長い付き合いだった。しかし、それももうすぐ終わる。そんなタイミングでかけられた一言だった。  
中身のない軽口を聞かされることは別段珍しいことではない。しかしその時のその言葉に関しては、興味本位だの、軽口だのといった類のものとは思えなかった。  
  
─俺は、この女と深く関わりすぎている。  
そんな懸念があったのも関係しているのだろうか。  
一つの目的のため、自分は人脈と資金を借り、この女は策と手腕を借りた。持ちつ持たれつ。そういう仲だった。そんな仲であったことを知る者は、数少ない。表に出てはならないものがどれほどあったのかなど数え切れはしないだろう。  
だからこそ、この女との関係を清算することは難しいことなのではないかと思わされたのだ。この女が大人しく自分を手放さないのではないか。手放したとして、無傷では居られないのではないだろうか。そう思っていたからかもしれない。  
  
リブラックの問いに、ヴェルナーははっきりと答えてみせた。  
「聞いたところで何になる。 お前にはもう、関係ないだろう」  
こちらを見つめていた赤い瞳を冷ややかに睨みつけ、言外にも答えを突き付ける。─お前との関係はこれで終わりだ、と。  
さてこれで相手がどう出るか、ヴェルナーは悟られないように彼女の様子に気を巡らせた。如何にして躱すかは何通りでも考えてある。どれほどの甘言を重ねられても、もう乗るつもりはない。  
正直な話、手放すのが惜しいとも思っている。もう少し続けていても、とも考えていた。だが、これ以上この女と関わりを持つのは危険だ。知らぬうちに相手を毒していくのがこの女なのだ。そうなる前に手を切らなければならない。今ならまだ間に合う、そのはずだ。  
リブラックは、数秒ほど考え込んでいるかのように目を伏せる。そしていつものように妖しく微笑みながら、彼女は短く答えた。

「それもそうね」  
  
随分あっさりとした答えだった。それこそ、軽口を叩くときと変わらない調子で。一切の含みも感じない。拍子抜けしそうなほど、思っていた以上に彼女は簡単に引き下がった。試しているのかとも思ったが、その気配も感じられない。  
…後腐れなくこの関係を切られるというのなら、好ましいことだ。多少心にかかるものを感じなくはなかったが、この女に追われない方が都合がいい。  
「…もう俺は行くぞ」   
この後の用事のため立ち去ろうとする彼を、彼女は引き止めることもしなかった。  
「ええ、いってらっしゃい」  
代わりに、いつものように笑いながら彼を送り出す。そうして彼はその部屋を去っていった。

─はずだった。

「…！？」  
部屋を出ようとしたとたん、体全体がまるで重りをつけられたかのように重くなる。それに耐えきれずにヴェルナーは床に膝をついた。  
おかしい。記憶の中ではこんなことは起こらなかったはずだ。予想外の出来事に混乱していると、いつの間にか目の前にはあの女が立っていた。咄嗟に彼女を見上げると声をかけられる。  
「逃げられると、思ったの？」 

─瞬間、意識が覚醒した。そして理解する。この体に感じる重みは、夢の中だけのものではないということを。  
彼の目の前で、女の妖しげな笑みが浮かんだ。  
「久しぶりねヴェルナー？ …元気そうでなによりだわ」  
「なっ…！」  
自分が置かれている状況に、思わず目を見開く。横たわる自分の上に、リブラックが乗っていた。格好をよく見ればやたらと素肌が見える。個室で着ていたはずの寝巻きを着ていないのだ。怪我を覆っていた包帯だけの状態だった。  
あの怪我で動き回れている時点で相当異常だが、寝室には鍵だって掛けてあったはずだ。自分以外の誰にも開けられないよう用心していたはずだった。それを手ぶらどころか、裸同然のこの女が。  
「馬鹿な、一体どうやってこの部屋に…！」  
「…挨拶ぐらい返してくれてもいいでしょうに」  
リブラックは拗ねるように唇を尖らせた。しかし、すぐに微笑みを戻して続けた。  
「入らせてもらったわ、誰も見ていないうちに。貴方と二人きりになりたくて…ね？」  
『誰も見ていないうちに』とは、随分な言い草だった。この女が寝ていたはずの個室はもちろん、寝室に至るまでの廊下にも見張りもいたはずだ。『見ていないうちに』が来るはずがない。だと言うのに、部屋の外では騒ぎが起こる気配すらない。一体どうやったというのか、この女は自分が思う以上に只者ではなかったらしい。  
そう悟りつつある彼の目の前で、濡れたような艶を見せる唇が弧を描いた。そして、その膨らみの柔らかさ思い知らせるように彼の唇へと重ねられた。  
「…っ！」  
突然の出来事に怯みながらもヴェルナーは咄嗟に抵抗しようとした。しかしそうする前に彼女が両手で彼の肘あたりを抑えてしまう。すると彼の腕は相手を離すどころかシーツから離すことすらできなかった。彼女の華奢な腕が、彼の太い腕を、いとも簡単に抑えきっている。  
ありえない、この細い体の一体どこにそんな力があるというのか。かつて自分は腕に覚えのある傭兵でもあったというのに。あらんかぎりの力をこめて懸命に引き剥がそうとするが、やはり動かすことすら出来ない。それどころか手応えすら感じなかった。

歴然とした腕力差から攻防とすら呼べないそれが繰り広げられている内にも、柔らかく滑らかな感触と甘さを味わされ続けた。やがて、それは繰り返されるうちに息苦しさすら感じさせるほど深いものへと変わっていく。  
このまま続けられてたまるものかと滑り込んできた舌に食らいついてやろうとするが、その瞬間にまるでからかうかのようにそれは離れていく。それならもう内側には入り込ませまいと口を閉ざすと、今度はこちらの唇を柔く食んでくる。  
熱く深い接吻を互いに呼吸が乱れるほど続けた頃、リブラックは押さえつけていた腕から手を離すと、彼の寝巻きのボタンをぷつぷつと外し始めた。  
「このっ…！」  
拘束を解くその瞬間を見逃すわけもなく、ヴェルナーは自由になった両腕で掴みかかろうとする。  
「…まあ、このままじゃこれ以上は無理でしょうね」  
静かに呟くと、彼女の血のように赤い瞳が微かに光を帯びた。  
「大人しくしていてもらおうかしら」  
すると体から力が抜けていき、伸ばした腕がシーツへと落ちていく。  
「なん…だ…これは…」  
「…さあ何かしら？ 貴方にはどうしようもない物だとしか、分からないわね」  
とぼけたように答えるとリブラックはボタンを外した衣服を左右に開いた。壮年を超えて今なお屈強さを残す上半身が彼女の前に晒される。あら、と彼女が声を上げた。  
「思ってたより逞しいじゃない。…素敵」  
そう言いながら細い指で胸板をなぞれば、体はびくりと跳ねてしまう。リブラックは妖しく弧を描く唇を舌で舐めながら続けた。どこか挑発的な表情だった。  
「─この方が、弄びがいがあるわね」  
何の拍子に緩んだのか、彼女の体に巻かれていた包帯がするすると解けていく。そうして見えた光景にヴェルナーは我が目を疑った。

傷が、ない。

治っただとか、そんな程度ではない。まるで最初から存在しなかったかのようにあの大きく痛々しい傷がなかった。ただあるのは白く透き通る柔らかな肌だけだ。   
閉ざしたはずの寝室に入り込んだこと、通常ではありえない腕力差、そして目の前の傷…ここまで人離れした部分を見せ付けられたことは過去にもなかった。  
  
開かれたシャツから覗く素肌へと体ごと近づけると、彼女は豊満な胸と共に肌を合わせてきた。密着したそこから、体温の熱さと肌の柔らかさを感じる。リブラックが耳元へと顔を近づけると、吐息がかかった。  
湿り気を帯びた唇が耳に触れる。柔らかな感触が触れた途端、体が震える。そして彼女の舌が耳を這った。  
「うぅ…っ！」  
濡れた感触が与える刺激に思わず声が漏れてしまう。彼女は首元で散々熱を這わせると、時には甘く噛み付き、時には吸い付きながらゆっくりと下へ降りていく。その間にヴェルナーはその身が火照るのを感じていた。ある箇所に強く熱が篭もり始めているのも。  
上半身への刺激に耐えている内に、リブラックの華奢な指が下腹部まで降りていきゆっくりと下穿きを下ろしていく。  
「…！」  
短く下ろして姿を現したそれを、彼女は片手で静かに掴んだ。すると彼女は肌に触れさせていた唇を離し、思わず掴んだそれへと視線をやった。  
「まあ」  
短く上がる感嘆の声。指と手のひらがそれを確かめるように動く。  
「領主様は立派な物をお持ちねぇ。これ、今夜は私の物にさせてもらうわ」  
くす、と静かに笑いながら彼女は続けた。  
「─貴方の物でもないのよ」  
そして、それの先端へと向かうように手を滑らせていった。  
「っあぁあ…！」  
痺れるように走った刺激に悶える間にも、それを擦る動きと、体をねぶる動きは反復され続ける。  
掴む手のその内で、それは痛みを伴いながら硬直し始めた。

─これ以上は、まずい。  
与えられる刺激に自身の体が反応しつつあるのに彼は焦り始めた。だが体は動きそうにない。出来ることは、それを堪えようとより力を込めることだけ。なんとも無様だった。  
触れている体の緊張が増していくのを感じ取りながら、リブラックは彼の抵抗をせせら笑った。  
「堪えない方が楽になれるのに…。それとも、名残惜しいのかしら？」  
「そんな…わけが…あぁ…！」  
反論しようと声を上げるも、より強く握られ擦り上げられれば言葉は続かなかった。  
「…あら、ごめんなさいね。聞こえなかったわ」  
滑らせる手を休めることなく彼女はわざとらしく声をかけた。  
「さっき言おうとしてたこと、もう一度言ってみてくれる？」  
触れる体に口付けを落としながら、言葉を続ける。  
「─言えるものなら、だけどね。ふふふ…」  
「…！…！！」  
笑われようが囁かれようが、耐えることに変わりはない。この女には屈するまいと、彼は触れられる度押し寄せる波にひたすら耐えた。  
しかしそれは所詮生理現象に過ぎない。自らの意思で鼓動を止めることが出来ないのと同じように、抑えることなどできはしないのだ。彼の抵抗も虚しく、弄ばれたそれは硬く屹立しきった。  
「こんな風にして、いけない人…。もう限界なんでしょう？」  
リブラックは握っていた手を離すと、人差し指でそれの先端を擦るように弄った。  
「ぐっ…！」  
小さく声を漏らすだけの彼の様子に笑みをこぼす。すると彼女は熱くいきり立つそれから指を離し、代わりに湿った秘所を擦り付けながら甘い声で誘う。  
「欲しいんでしょう？とても熱いもの… ねぇ…」  
ヴェルナーの意思は今でも彼女を拒んでいる。だが体はそうではなかった。相手がこの滾りを受けてくれるのならそれでいい。そう言わんばかりに。   
「この…女ぁ…！」  
今まで劣情を抱かなかった相手に、ここまでの醜態を強引に晒させられるとはなんという屈辱か。声にも込めた怒りを込めて、自分の上の女を鋭く睨み付けた。だが、彼女は微塵も怯む様子を見せない。  
「そんな怖い顔しなくても良いでしょう？ ─こんなに喜んでいるんだから」  
艶めかしく笑うと、リブラックは片手で彼の胸板に触れた。秘所に触れられている屹立したそれが、手に触れられた肌の奥の心臓が、どくどくと脈を打っている。まるで彼女の言葉に応えるかのように。  
「…っ、やめろ…！」  
この状態では勝機などありはしないだろう。しかしこれ以上は黙っていられなかった。必死に力を込めると、緩やかに腕が持ち上がる。そうして脱力したままの手で肩を掴んだ。  
「頑張ったのねぇ、でも無茶よ」  
掴んだ手を払われることすらなく嘲笑われた。当然だろう、掴んだまま保つことすら難しいと、この手は震えているのだから。けれどもそれ以外に抗する手段がない。観念する訳にはいかず、鎖骨あたりまで滑った手に力を込めた。その時だった。   
「…！ うぁ…っ！」   
先程まで崩れなかった笑みが、苦痛で歪んだ。それを見て彼は反射的にさらに圧を加える。  
「う…あぁ…！」  
加えられた圧の分、彼女はさらに呻いた。いったいどういうことかと思案した時、自分の指の位置を見て気付いた。  
─ここは、あの傷があった場所だ。  
今は白く滑らかな肌しかないその場所。見た目では決して分からなかったが、どうやら治りきっているわけではなかったらしい。そしてそれは、この女にとっても予想外のことだったようだ。  
「…なるほど」  
それを理解すると、彼は思わず口角を上げていた。傷があったであろうそこに押し付けるだけでなく、爪を立てるようにして指を沈ませた。するとリブラックは苦しげにより大きく声を上げる。  
もしあの傷があのままあったならいくらか抉っていることだろう、と彼は思った。

相手に苦痛を与えれば与えるほど、身体に力が戻るのが分かる。代わりに、彼女が最初に見せていた膂力は影を潜めていく。自分の体を起き上がらせながら、彼女の体を押し返していくと、見た目でも形勢が変わっていくのが分かった。上に乗っていた彼女を、下へと組み敷いていく。抵抗しきれずにいるその細い体を、とうとうシーツへと押し付けきってしまった。  
「…どうだ？ 覆された気分は」  
上から見下ろして声をかけてみれば、彼女はどこか張り詰めた表情をしていて、いつも浮かべる余裕が消えている。それを見ていると、彼の胸の内で何かが疼いた。  
疼きに従うように、今度はこちらからそれを秘所にすりつけてやる。すると彼女はびくりと体を震わせ表情を強ばらせた。彼女へと言葉を落とす。  
「おかしいな。先程までは随分と欲しがっていたはずだが、らしくもなく不服そうだ。一体どうしたというのだろうな？ くくく…」  
わざとらしく嘲笑ってみせるも、彼女は声すら発さずこちらを見ていた。軽口が出てこないのは珍しいことだった。しかし、それ以前に。   
  
─この女が、こんな表情をするのは初めて見た。 

ヴェルナーは非常に怜悧な男であった。人の心理への理解も深く、それらを持ってすれば大方の人間は制することが出来た。  
火種を生むための言葉が信用されたのは、虚実を混ぜただけではなく『相手が何を信じたがっているか』それを見抜けるから。例の国はそうやって滅ぼした。  
いずれ恐怖を植え付けるための刑を難なく形に出来たのは『自分には関係のないことだろう』として隙を作ってしまう人間の心理を知っているから。リバーフォードはそうやって支配した。  
己の手腕を持ってすれば、望む結果はかならず得られたのだ。

そんな彼にとってのリブラックとは、彼が関わってきた者の中で最も大きな存在感を放つ者だった。  
彼の人生を大きく変えた者として。そして『決して制することが出来ない相手』として大きな存在だった。  
彼女もまた賢い女だった。いや、人を見る目が確かなのだから、洞察力があると言うべきかもしれない。それは彼の手腕や野心を、まだ若く無名だった頃に見抜いてしまうほど確かだった。それを利用して他人の心の闇を見抜き、つけ込むことが彼女のもっとも得意とするところであった。そこから他人を蝕み、自らの思う通りに行動させられるところが、彼女のもっとも恐ろしいところとも言えた。

自分達は関係性こそ持ちつ持たれつの利用し合うものだった。しかし、正しく言うのなら『そうにしかなれなかった』のである。あの女だけは、自分のもとに支配することも、持つものを奪うことも出来なかった。あの女が提案するように『手を借りる』ところに留まる他なかったのだ。対等に『なった』というよりは、対等に『させられていた』というのが正しい。  
如何なる相手でも御せる。そんな自信を持っていた彼にとって、リブラックとの『手を借りざるを得ない』関係は、ある種の屈辱とも言えた。そして16年間、その関係を変えるどころか、揺るがすことすら出来なかった。

─思えば、あの女自身もよく分かったっていたのだろう。自分にそれを崩す方法がなく、弱味を探り出すことなど出来はしないということを。踏み込んできたとしても、先に暴いてやれるという自負があの女にはあったのだ。  
あの女はよく、美しい顔で、妖しげに微笑んでみせていた。余裕を含んだ人を食ったような笑み。あの女の『いつもの笑み』は、自分に対する侮りの象徴とも言えた。

だからこそ、自分はあの笑みが気に食わなかった。

─しかし今は、その『いつもの笑み』が崩れている。  
事の発端がこの女とはいえ、自分が崩したのだ。16年間成しえなかったことを、今、この手で、自分が。それを思うと、ヴェルナーはぞくぞくと身が震えるのを感じた。感情が昂り、掻き立てられる。それに名前を付けるとしたら、征服欲というものかもしれない。あるいは加虐心だろうか。どちらにせよそれは「当たり障りなく」と警戒した彼の中の慎重さをかき消してしまうほど存在を強めていった。目的の為に今まで目を逸らし続けていたそれが、続く行為へと走らせたのだった。

入り口へとそれをあてがってみせると、どこか緊張した面持ちの彼女と視線が合った。  
「後悔してももう遅い。…そら、くれてやる！」  
そしてあてがったそれを力任せに突き入れた。そこは、彼女によって滾り切ったそれを、根元まで向かえ入れていく。  
「ああっ…！！」  
その強い衝撃にリブラックは体を跳ねさせ声を上げた。  
「っ…」  
吸い付くようにまとわりつく内側の熱さにヴェルナーは思わず身を震わせた。相手が彼女であったとしてもその感触は酷く心地がいい。  
だが、今求めているものはそれではない。  
自分を満たすのに必要なものを得るため、彼は力強く抽送し始めた。  
その最中、彼女へと言葉を投げかける。

「計算外だったか、その傷が痛むのが」  
奥へと押し入りながら、彼女がより体を震わせる部分を探っていく。  
「らしくもない失敗だな…お前は何を焦っている？」  
責められる度に上げる声は嬌声ではなく、呻き声だ。苦しさに声が濁っていた。彼女の声と、ベッドが軋む音が寝室に響く。  
「その傷自体も随分らしくない。何をしくじったかは知らないが…それを巻き返したいからか？」  
表情が、態度が、繰り返す度に「余裕」からかけ離れていくのに強くそそられて、彼は知らずうちにより前のめりになって責め立てていた。触れる肌に汗が滲んでいく。  
「その為に協力が必要になった。そして、その相手に俺を選んだ。もう手を切ったはずの俺を…」  
だから今まで見せなかったはずの人離れした手の内も見せたのだろう。もっとも、焦りのあまりでもあっただろうが。その焦りを嘲笑うようにより強く、より深く奥へと入り込む。  
「俺なら容易く扱えるとでも思ったのか？甘く見られたものだ」  
彼女からの抵抗といえば、言葉を返すこともなくただ弱々しく胸板を押してくるだけ。そうして自分を離そうとする動きとは逆に前へと重心をずらし、あえて近付いてやった。肌どうしの触れる面積が広がり押しつぶす様な形に近くなる。彼が距離を詰めるほど彼女は抵抗の手段をなくしていく。その様子に、少しずつ心が満たされていくのを感じた。しかしまだだ、まだ足りない。これだけではとても─足りない。  
「とんだ慢心だな。もしやその傷も、お前の慢心で付けられたものなのではないか？」  
「…！」  
かけられた言葉にリブラックは一瞬目を見開いた。微かに動揺が滲むのは図星だからかもしれない。すると彼女は目の前の男を睨みつけた。  
「…ほう。お前、そんな顔も出来たのか」  
どこか悔しげに見えた、その表情。本当にらしくもないものだった。反抗的な目つきに気が昂ってくるのを強まっていく脈とともに感じる。未だ残る威勢をくじいてしまいたくてたまらない。完膚なきまでに潰してこの女を制してやりたいと、そう感じるのだ。  
征服欲からか、加虐心からか、ヴェルナーは不意に彼女の細い首へと手を伸ばした。  
「─試してやろうか、いつまでそんな態度でいられるか！」  
そう言うと、首にかけたその手に、そのまま力を込めていく。  
「かっ…。あ、ぁ…っ！」  
圧力をかけて呼吸を制限されていくのにリブラックは苦悶の表情を浮かべた。なんとか拘束から逃れようと自分の手を剥がそうとする彼女の手の、なんとも弱々しいことか。このまま締め続けたなら、殺すことも出来るかもしれない。  
だが彼には殺す気などない。そうなってしまっては得たいものは得られない。そのためなら容赦はしないが、加減はしてやるつもりだった。  
ヴェルナーは首を絞め上げる手の力を緩めることなく、精強に腰を打ちつけ始めた。それに合わせて、再び軋む音が響く。  
「は…、あぁ…、あっ…！」  
上下から痛めつけられた彼女は、声を満足に上げることすら出来ず、されるがままにしかなれない。体を震わせながら、弱く抵抗して耐えた。  
一方的に責めるものとただ耐えるもの。それが明確に逆転したのだと感じることができた。今、主導権はこの手にある。良い気分だった。  
首を絞めたことで体が緊張でもするのだろうか。内側の締めつけはより強まっていく。  
「くっ…！」  
その締めつけに耐えられず彼は限界を向かえた。それが一際強く脈をうって熱を吐き出し、果てた。

彼は浅く息を吐いた。篭もり切った熱を一先ずは放り出した。しかしあれだけ煽られて怒張したそれが、ただの1度で鎮まるわけがない。内側に収まったままのそれはまだ熱を残していた。  
横たわる彼女の首にかけた手を、ゆっくりと緩めていく。  
「…がはっ！ごほっ！うぇっ…！」  
リブラックは再び空気が喉に入ってくるのに咳き込み、えずいた。そして呼吸を整え出すのを、彼は見守ってやった。ここで力尽きてもらっては困るからだ。  
これから自分は、この女に16年分の報復をしなくてはならない。それを全て受けさせるようというのだから、多少は労わってやろうじゃないか。そう考えた。  
荒れた呼吸が鎮まってくると、彼女と視線があった。それは何か言いたげに見えたが、聞いてやるつもりはなかった。この女の負け惜しみが聞けるかもしれない、とも思ったが、相手は言葉で人を惑わす魔女だ。聞くべきではない。状況が変えられてしまう前に次を続けてしまおう。  
そのために体勢を整えようとした一瞬、リブラックが微かに口角を上げるのが見えた。   
すると彼女は急に首に腕を回し、そこを支点に体を軽く浮かせ抱きついて来た。  
「！？」  
突然のことに怯む彼の耳元に口を近づけると、リブラックはそのまま語り始めた。  
「やられたわ。確かに貴方のこと、侮りすぎたみたい…」  
やや乱れた吐息とともに届く言葉には、何故だか平時の余裕を感じさせる。  
でもね、と彼女は囁くように続けた。  
「私はね、手放すのが惜しかったのよ？貴方のこと」  
「…何だと？」  
続けられたのは予期せぬ言葉だった。あの日の夢を見た彼に対して、あまりに時期が合いすぎる言葉。  
「賢くて冷徹な貴方は本当に頼もしかった。何を与えても貴方なら結果を出せる…、なにもかも任せがいがあったわ。小細工が通用しないのは厄介でもあったけれど」  
囁かれる言葉が甘言なのか、本音なのかは分からない。けれどもあっさりと引き下がられたあの時、何かがかかった心に染みてくるのを感じた。  
「でも…それほどの手腕を持った貴方なら、もっと大きなものを求めてもおかしくないのに…どうしてかしらね？」  
彼と目を合わせるためなのか、彼女は自分の頭の位置を下ろしていく。そして首に回していた腕をほどき、両手で彼の頬を包んだ。  
「一国を潰せるほどの貴方が、町の一領主だなんて。…随分ささやかだこと」  
それは不敵な笑みだった。どこか冷たい空気を纏うもの。その笑みから零れてくる言葉は彼の胸をざわつかせた。─ささやか、だと？  
「ヴェルナー。貴方、自分にもう後がないと思ってるでしょう？歳を取ったからだとか、そういう理由じゃなくて…。だから小さく収まろうとしているんじゃない？」  
「…！そん、な」  
そんな訳がない。そう言えば終わるはずなのだ。しかし何故かそれ以上声が出せなかった。  
─逃げられると思ったの？  
不意に夢の最後でかけられた言葉が響いて、気付いてしまう。あれは自分自身の懸念なのだと。  
「ねえ…私のところに戻ってきて頂戴。貴方に未来をあげるわ。望むのなら『永遠』だってあげる。私といて、手に入らないと思うものがあった？」  
─『永遠』とは、 随分大仰な言葉が出たものだった。だが目の前の女なら、本当に与えられるものなのだろうと感じる。やたらと人離れした部分を見せ付けてきたのは、それに説得力を持たせるためでもあったのかもしれない。  
確かに彼女が入れば何もかもが得られると思っていた。だからこそ手放すのが惜しかった。「手を切る」と結論を出すまで、どれほど迷ったことか。結局は危険性の方が上回ると判断して離れたわけだが。こうして再び前に現れて来たことを考えたなら、自分は懸念通りに逃げ切ることが出来なかったらしい。  
『毒を食らわば皿まで』とはよく言ったものだ。恐らく自分の皿の底はもう見えてしまっているのかもしれない。それならいっそ食い切ってしまった方が、その致死毒の甘さを味わったまま死ねるのだろう。  
それでも。  
「…お前に屈することでしか得られない『永遠』なんぞいるものか」  
彼女の目を見据えて彼は答えた。  
それでも、もしここで誘いに乗ったなら、自分は完全にこの女に服することになってしまう。対等な関係どころか、隷属させられてしまう。そんな予感がした。  
「望む未来は俺自身の力で手に入れる！それだけだ」  
自らの力は自らのために。そうして生きてきた彼にとっては、他人に屈することこそが最大の屈辱だった。そうなるぐらいならいくらでも足掻いてやる。そう思えるほど。  
「望む未来を？ ふふふ…あっはははは！」  
彼が言い放った答えに、リブラックは高く笑った。そして続く言葉を投げかける。

「本当に出来るのかしらね？ ─力で支配することしか出来ない、頑なで孤独な貴方に」

これほど冷たく告げられた言葉が、かつてあっただろうか。酷薄さを滲ませる笑みから零された言葉は、何故か彼を酷く苛だたせていく。  
「…黙れ！！」  
彼は思わず叫んでいた。それは決して踏み込まれてはならない部分で、触れられてはならないことだったのかもしれない。怒りに任せ無理やり彼女を引き剥がすと、 強引に体勢を変えさせた。仰向けからうつ伏せへ。頭を荒々しく掴み、シーツへと勢いよく沈ませる。そして彼女の腰を自分の前へと突き上げさせた。その状態で、再びそれを秘所へとあてがう。  
「力で捩じ伏せることの何がおかしい。否定したいなら抜け出してみろ！」  
鋭く言い放つと、ヴェルナーはもう一度彼女の奥へと押し入った。リブラックは体をびくりと跳ねさせながら大きく呻く。顔をシーツに押し付けられているため、その声はくぐもって響く。  
もう一度彼女の余裕を削いでやろうと、再び激しく責め立てる。籠る呻き声と軋む音を無理に立てさせた。  
「ん、う、んぅぅ…！」   
呼吸を乱しながらも圧倒する彼の目の前で、リブラックは細い指でシーツを強く掴みただ耐えている。  
その様を見ていたならばどちらか優勢か、それは明白だった。声を上げてただ耐えるだけの姿を見るのは随分と気分がいい。そうなるはずだった。彼女の言葉を聞く前だったなら。  
彼女の様子が今の彼に与えるものは─敗北感に似た、何か。それを振り切ろうと力をこめて突けば突くほどむしろその『何か』がこの胸の内を支配してしまう。  
「…っ、ふざけるな！！」  
正体のわからない感情を振り払うように、そしてそれへの苛立ちをぶつけながら、押さえつけた頭をより深く沈め力任せに最奥へと叩きつけた。それと同時に、再び内側へと熱く注ぎ込んだ。

呼吸を整えながら入れていたそれを静かに引き抜く。そこから白く垂れているのは、自分が征服した証。そのはずだ。  
しかし、敗北感のような感情は晴らせなかった。  
何が孤独だ。力を自分のために扱うことの何が悪い。力で支配しねじ伏せることが間違いだと？笑わせてくれる。  
自分の生き様は、正しい。そう知っているはずだというのに。

「─どうしてそんな顔をしているの？」

「！」  
自問する彼の目の前にするりと近付くとリブラックは笑ってみせた。  
汗で肌に張り付く髪、整い切っていない呼吸は今までの経過を感じさせるが、態度にはいつもの余裕が戻っていた。  
「不安ならもっと試してみる？貴方のプライドが通じるかどうか…」  
彼の体に彼女の体を蜜着させると鎖骨の近くへと口を付け、吸い付く。その力が先程よりも強く、唇を離したそこには赤い痕がついていた。  
「…不安なわけがあるものか。だが望むところだ。その軽口、二度と叩けないようにしてやる」  
そう答えながらリブラックを自身の肌から引き離すと、彼女の細い首筋に噛み付いた。


End file.
